Shard Saga
What About "More Coming Soon" What Happened The Saga starts at the coldest part of the arctic in Mobius, where Shard now resides in the ice cave that is crafted to be an ice temple, where the new Ice assassins now worship the ice gorilla, Shard, who is now planning on his long awaited revenge in decades. He has gathered a lot of his followers to craft his own Clan of Ice, especially when Shard has given a 2nd chance of life, thanks to the Snowbians. During this time, he has trained his Ice Assassins, Male & female to be in peak physical condition to be very strong & fast, as well as silent & deadly with stealth training to blend in the cold snow & frozen water & including training the Ice Type Pokemon like their own partners to make the clan bigger & stronger. Shard is more than willing to do everything it takes to take down his younger brother Blizzard, once & for all. And Shard's loyal Ice Assassins & Ice Type Pokemon. Meanwhile, Blizzard is in deep in the snowy mountains where he was meditating, he suddenly gets a vision of Shard's return & begins making preparations for his upcoming attacks. Blizzard heads to get his long lost clan back together & also other allies that wish to help. During this time a member of the Ice Assassins named Noel & his BeaEric were hidden in the frozen pond in the water, having already claim the life of Did Jams, who was skating, decides to take out Emerald & Xiang-Ling who we're also skating together. Noel & Beartic did bring both girls down, but was caught off guard by Emerald's healing factor & Xiang-Ling's super suit that protects her from drowning & freezing, while both girls brawl with Noel & Beartic, while Noel uses ice weapons to try & use it against Xiang-Ling, who she breaks his weapons with ease by forcefield, while Emerald & Beartic Brawl each other, until Noel tries to punch at Xiang-Ling, only for his arm to be broken upon contact of her forcefield as well. Suddenly Blizzard arrive in time to catch the two ice clan members for the girls. After explaining the situation to the girls, the two wish to help him, even more of getting Sanford, Deimos & Mei to help out & also to revive Didi Jams. While Blizzard head out to bring in the help of Rotor Walrus from his igloo home, who happens to be a member of the Freedom Fighters a long time ago with Sonic & the others. Rotor also agrees to help & see if his technology & devices can help. Carley accepts the offer since she wishes to help out since she looks up to Patricia as both a fan & a sidekick, while her friend, Bella the Snow Leopard politely declines since she's not a warrior & decides to hide in the hotel in Carley's room. However, upon learning that Blizzard fired the first shot, due to Xiang-Ling's super suit. Shard decides to figure out it's weakness by seatching for the scientist responsible, Siri, while the rest of the assassins look for new allies like Abyss the Squid, Tundra the Walrus & Akhult the Orca. In Mobius Paris, Siri was taken to an alleyway by the Ice Assassins who threaten her to give up the information of the super suit, but Siri's too brave & too smart for their own good, as she refused to give them information since her mind is very smart & locked tight. As if on cue, Biolizard.02, Alice & Thrax ambushed the Ice Assassins, while warning the Villainous Alliance of the Ice Assassins arrival & quickly take them down, while Thrax even made the male Ice Assassin explode with viral heat & even a female Assassin was sliced in half by Thrax. However, things take a turn as Shard himself battles the Villainous Alliance, mainly Thrax for Siri. Thou the Villainous Alliance quickly runs into hiding with Siri, Shard & Tharx battled each other in Ice & heat, but Shard despite being targeted in the legs, manages to freeze Thrax solid & proceeds to make the Alliance give up on Siri by freezing the city in Ice & snow with the Assassins help to search through the city to find them. Thou despite the Alliance not giving up on her, while freezing, Siri decides to save their lives & let herself being captured & let the Alliance go Back to the Space Bar. Shard brings Siri back to the temple while taking the wounded with them to heal. Thou back at the temple, Siri is still strong minded & still not willing to give up on the information despite several torture methods. Shard orders the 3 Egg Bosses to find Blizzard & his team to stop them. "More Coming Soon" Characters *Blizzard (Primal Rage) (Protagonist) *Xiang-Ling Zhou *Emerald Neon *Sanford *Deimos *Rotor Walrus (Debut) *Carley the Margay *Bella the Snow Leopard *Didi Jams *Archer the Crocodile *Reaper *Voodoo the Hedgehog *Spice the Hedgehog *Tanya the Crocodile *Jami *Siri Reyes *Kathey the Crocodile *King K.Rool *Thrax *Janae Jigglypuff *Ladies T, K & O *Rouge the Bat *Snow Shoveler (Stan Lee Cameo) *Abyss the Squid *Tundra the Walrus *Ahkult the Orca *Shard's Clan of Ice (Antagonist) **Shard **Ice Assassins (Both Male & Female) **Noel & his Beartic **Ice Type Pokemon (Trained by Ice Assassins) Trivia *??? Category:Saga